escodrionfandomcom-20200213-history
Languages
This is a list of the natural languages of Escodrion with their respective language families. It is alphabetised by the name it goes by in its article. A # Ainiffic (Southern Shwarian) # Akmenat (Akmenatic) # Albarvian (Ereic) # Alenian (Alenian) # Alian (Gubian) # Proto-Amahetic (Capralan) # Amiritic (Alenian) # Amiritic (Old) (Alenian) # Ankakao (Yridhian) # Aquisdiera (Erkinian) # Aranian (Isolated) # Aronic (Omataian) # Arterian (Zmareian) # Arughk (Ongretian) # Asamdan (Akmenatic) # Askenût (Northern Bîhe) # Asnahha (Deish) # Atrican (Esto-Atrican) # Aumendarnstet (Marondian) # Aureian (Hashabar) B # Balkish (Ereic) # Balmada (Erkinian) # Barvish (Ereic) # Boensh (Omataian) # Boensh (Old) (Omataian) # Bolamian (Southern Regonnic) C # Carjshe (Ongretian) # Cedetic (Elvano-Cedian) # Croveian (Quleo-Eian) D # Daglarian (Orko-Daglari) # Darian (Akmenatic) # Deish (Deish) # Denish (Deno-Paranian) # Denquish (Southern Regonnic) # Densian (Denarian) # Diyan (Deish) # Domian (Dumo-Londan) # Domian (Old) (Dumo-Londan) # Doneian (Doneian) # Doneian (Old) (Doneian) # Donerz (Endonoan) # Proto-Dumo Londan (Dumo-Londan) E # Ederosian (Alenian) # Ehuc (Fondorinian) # Eian (Quleo-Eian) # Elasian (Southern Regonnic) # Elvanian (Elvano-Cedian) # Elurian (Isolated) # Emheric (Emheric) # Proto-Enaidian (Capralan) # Proto-Endonoan (Endonoan) # Enterdese (Endonoan) # Enterdese (Old) (Endonoan) # Erdish (Endaidian) # Erdish (Old) (Endaidian) # Erhenoss (Erkinian) # Eruynde (Ongretian) # Estanian (Esto-Atrican) F # Farian (Faroan) # Felixian (Gubian) # Finyan (Gubian) # Fondorian (Fondorinian) # Forsinan (Faroan) # Furian (Radic) G # Gahsge (Hashabar) # Gao (Yridhian) # Gavlòan (Gavlen) # Gerian (Southern Iedian) # Gerian (Middle) (Southern Iedian) # Gerian (Old) (Southern Iedian) # North Gerian (Southern Iedian) # Gusbian (Gusbian) # Gusbian (Old) (Gusbian) H # Hamaian (Hemsian) # Hanskara (Hashabar) # Hemsian (Hemsian) # Heung (Heungian) I # Iedrhan (Omataian) # Ikhinish (Hashabar) # Ilbukchi (Marondian) # Ilchuix (Yridhian) # Inmenerian (Hashabar) # Inian (Hemsian) # Iriin (Thrassic) # Isnarian (Old) (Southern Regonnic) # Iznairian (Southern Regonnic) J # Jessen (Xeno-Jessen) # Joian (Thrassic) K # Kenissian (Denarian) # Kenomian (Denarian) # Kneian (Kean) # Kneian (Old) (Kean) # Proto-Kneian (Kneian) # Kowpi (Marondian) # Kosh (Resian) L # Laokipi (Ayon) # Lavran (Southern Iedian) # Lelian (Hashabar) # Lesh (Endonoan) # Lohic (Southern Iedian) # Loixkata (Marondian) # Londan (Dumo-Londan) # Londinian (Dumo-Londan) # Proto-Dumo Londan (See: D) # Lovanii (Elvano-Cedian) M # Menerian (Hashabar) # Mesda (Erkinian) # Miksian (Northern Bîhe) # Middle Gerian (See: G) # Moteran (Resian) # Mounian (Denarian) N # Namivian (Endonoan) # Namivian (Old) (Endonoan) # Nassanian (Yonaian) # Nathran (Emheric) # Nerian (Omataian) # Nohii (Resian) # North Gerian (See: G) # Ntaix (Ereic) # Nuri Ilbukchi (Marondian) O # Oamian (Dumo-Londan) # Oithic (Omarian) # Old Amiritic (See: A) # Old Boensh (See: B) # Old Domian (See: D) # Old Doneian (See: D) # Old Enterdese (See: E) # Old Erdish (See: E) # Old Gerian (See: G) # Old Gusbian (See: G) # Old Isnarian (See: I) # Old Kneian (See: K) # Old Namivian (See: N) # Old Pieni (See P) # Old Saboric (See: S) # Old Svietish (See: S) # Old Trüdian (See: T) # Oluari (Resian) # Omanian (Deno-Paranian) # Omarian (Omarian) # Oordic (Oordic) # Oortmish (Oordic) # Orkol (Orko-Daglari) # Orsich (Southern Shwarian) # Oruk (Akmenatic) P # Palaisi (Akmenatic) # Paraisi (Gavlen) # Paranian (Deno-Paranian) # Paolian (Marondian) # Peurel (Saionic) # Pfonian (Radic) # Pieni (Radic) # Pieni (Old) (Radic) # Ploran (Deno-Paranian) # Plughki (Ongretian) # Priesian (Northern Bîhe) # Proto-Amahetic (See: A) # Proto-Dumo Londan (See: D) # Proto-Enaidian (See: E) # Proto-Endonoan (See: E) # Proto-Kneian (See: K) # Proto-Zmareian (See: Z) # Ptephomos (Hashabar) # Puareg (Trüdian) # Puirin (Trüdian) Q # Qulean (Quleo-Eian) R # Raksh (Thrassic) # Ranyan (Gubian) # Rarn (Ayon) # Rataringi (Marondian) # Resian (Doneian) # Resteffian (Southern Shwarian) # Rhagh (Northern Bîhe) # Rheums (Isolated) # Rijil (Yridhian) # Romein (Radic) S # Saboric (Amaradi) # Saboric (Old) (Amaradi) # Saion (Saionic) # Seeri (Seerian) # Seleni (Oordic) # Selian (Zmareian) # Seltic (Zmareian) # Sermian (Seerian) # Shakhian (Amaradi) # Sheungi (Heungian) # Shwari (Southern Shwarian) # Siedish (Omataian) # Sohei (Trüdian) # Soraid (Hemsian) # Surian (Seerian) # Sviet (Svietish) # Svietish (Old) (Svietish) T # Tamperi (Yridhian) # Tardanian (Omarian) # Tarian (Xeno-Jessen) # Teikâs (Western Bîhe) # Ther (Thrassic) # Thërian (Gubian) # Thrassic (Thrassic) # Torolian (Elvano-Cedian) # Trughk (Ongretian) # Trukvan (Amaradi) # Trüdian (Trüdian) # Trüdian (Old) (Trüdian) # Tzummitian (Hashabar) U # Umanese (Omarian) # Uthenian (Uthenian) V # Vatau (Ongretian) # Veneinian (Endaidian) # Voseian (Quleo-Eian) X # Xencian (Xeno-Jessen) Y # Yonai (Yonaian) # Yonian (Oordic) # Yrese (Western Bîhe) Z # Zeseian (Zmareian) # Zmareian (Zmareian) # Proto-Zmareian (Zmareian) Category:Languages